This invention relates to article carriers, and more particularly to a carrier for stackable articles, formed from a paperboard blank.
Articles to be carried typically are round or rectangular covered, stackable containers for so-called take-out foods. While bags or closed cartons have been provided, it has been found economical and convenient to provide a carrier of paperboard suitably cut and folded to form a bottom platform portion on which an article rests, open side panels through which an article protrudes in retention thereof, and an upper handle portion. Ornamental features of one such article carrier are disclosed and claimed in the copending Design Patent application of Raymond V. Maroszek et al, Ser. No. 094,399, filed Nov. 14, 1979, and assigned to the assignee of the present application. Ornamental features of the present article carrier are disclosed and claimed in my copending design patent application, Ser. No. 105,402, filed concurrently with, and assigned to the assignee of, the present application.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved, economical article carrier structure.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide improved article carrier structure of paperboard or the like formed from a sheet thereof cut and folded in such manner as to make effective and economical use of the sheet.